


Math Class

by SinningSanders (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/SinningSanders
Summary: Prompt: *new picture message* ‘im in math!’ ‘so???’ ‘DON’T SEND ME NUDES IN MATH!’





	Math Class

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1015
> 
> warnings: smut, masturbation, public masturbation, walked in on(sorta).

Logan had been having a long day. He woke up late, didn’t study for a big test, and had 5 pop quizzes that day. To say he was tired by the time he got to last hour would be an understatement. He sat beside his friends and put his head on the desk.

“You okay, Lo?” his friend, Virgil, asked. Logan groaned but didn’t lift his head.

“He’s just upset that Roman’s not here today.” Patton, his other friend, said as he sat down next to Virgil, placing his books on the desk. Logan groaned louder sitting up, he rubbed his hands over his face.

“I swear to all things holy, if there’s a pop quiz this hour I will cry.” The others laughed before turning their attention to the teacher who was writing the day’s assignment on the board. Logan let out a sigh of relief when it said worksheets instead of a pop quiz. He pulled out his notebook and phone, plugging in his headphones to listen to music.

After a few problems his phone buzzed. He looked at it to see his boyfriend, Roman, had messaged him.

*New picture message from My Prince*

Logan clicked the notification and went back to his problems while the message loaded. When the picture popped up he gasped, grabbing the phone off his desk and putting it in his lap. Logan looked around the classroom, sighing in relief when everyone seemed too wrapped up in their conversations to notice his reddening face.

‘I’m in math!’ He typed out trying not to stare at the, admittedly lovely, picture exposing his boyfriend.

‘So?’ came the response. Logan wanted to hide his face as he felt it getting hotter.

‘DON’T SEND ME NUDES IN MATH!’ he sent right as he felt a tap on his shoulder. Whipping around he stared wide-eyed at Patton who returned the look questioningly.

“Lo, what’d you get for number 12?” he asked slowly, sensing the other’s discomfort. Logan turned and looked at his paper. More than half the problems were unsolved.

“I uh I-I didn’t do it yet.” he stuttered, Patton nodded looking back at his paper. Logan’s phone buzzed again.

*New Picture Message* ‘Or what?’

Logan’s face flushed more as he stared at the photo.

‘Roman stop. We can’t be doing this in class.’ Logan placed his phone down, going back to the task at hand. He felt his phone buzz and ignored it, but the longer he stared at the problems the less they made sense. All he could think about were the pictures on his phone and what the next message could hold. After a few minutes of staring at the page, he felt another buzz and checked his phone.

*New Picture Message*

‘Come on Lo. you know you want to.’

Logan swallowed before adjusting his pants and standing. He pocketed his phone and moved towards the teacher’s desk.

“May I go to the bathroom?” his question was met with a nod, the teacher not bothering to look up. Logan turned, quickly walked to the bathroom, went into the nearest stall and locked the door. Pulling out his phone he clicked on his boyfriend’s contact. It rang for a few moments before he got an answer.

“Hello?” Roman voice held a feigned innocence.

“What do you think you’re doing, Princeton!” Logan spat in frustration.

“Just having some fun, Lo. why? Has it got you bothered?” he asked casually. Logan groaned, reaching down to touch himself before he even realized what he was doing.

“Wha-. Logan Sanders! Are you touching yourself? In the school bathroom?” Roman’s voice came teasingly through the phone.

“F-falsehood.” Logan blatantly lied. Roman laughed before he cleared his throat and dropped his voice to a lower pitch.

“What are you doing, baby? Tell me.” he commanded. Logan whined as he pushed his hand into his pants.

Roman groaned, Logan assumed that he was touching himself as well.

“Logan! I said tell me what you’re doing baby.” Roman’s voice was even deeper than before. Logan unzipped his pants, pushed them down and gasped at the feeling of his hand without the restriction of his boxers or jeans. He pumped his hand, finding a rhythm, breath stuttering through the phone before he spoke.

“I’m t-touching myself.” he whispered.

“What was that baby? Couldn’t hear you.” Roman teased more. Logan’s face was bright red again even though he knew that nobody could see him. After a moment of hesitation, he spoke again this time louder.

“I’m touching myself.”

“Good boy,” Logan whimpered at the praise. Roman chuckled through the phone.

“You like that?” he asked, even though he knew the answer. Logan didn’t answer, he just moved his hand faster. His whimpers and moans began to get louder and louder.

“Lo, remember where you are, baby.” Roman’s voice warned. Logan didn’t respond, he couldn’t even hear Roman over his blood rushing in his ears. He was so far gone, he didn’t hear the door open or the cautious footsteps. He didn’t hear the gasp or the door swinging shut.

“I-I’m close.” he groaned into the phone.

“Come for me baby. Be a good boy.” Roman spoke, voice low. Logan groaned as he came. He sat there for a minute before the realization of what we had just done set in.

“Oh my god,” he whispered eyes going wide. “OH MY GOD!” he almost yelled. Roman laughed through the phone, causing Logan to go bright red again.

“You’re a bad influence, Princeton!” he said into the phone cleaning himself up, buckling his pants and exiting the stall. Checking the time he saw that he had ten minutes left in class. He checked himself in the mirror, said goodbye to Roman then headed back to class.

When he entered, the whole class were talking, too busy with their lives to notice his absence. He silently slipped back to his seat, looking at his friends. Virgil looked pale and Patton’s face was red as well but for a different reason.

“You couldn’t have waited till you got home? You scarred poor Virgil for life.”


End file.
